creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 February 2016
05:38 Nie 05:38 walęwtynka 05:39 https://40.media.tumblr.com/88b744655ec8413d0a2ac7fc6665b857/tumblr_nc9besqv0V1rhq4exo1_500.jpg 05:39 Walę w Tymka. 05:39 xD 05:39 puk puk, to ja 05:39 o/ 05:40 nie ufam ci 05:40 komu? 05:40 elou 05:40 Kuro! 05:40 Nowa! 05:40 Tomeczku! 05:40 już 05:41 ^-^ 05:41 elou\ 05:41 Yo 05:41 Witajcie 05:41 ... 05:41 Ledwo wchodzę i już z miejsca lagi 05:41 :> 05:42 Potrzebuję jakieś fajne anime 05:42 #urokiwiki 05:42 Racja 05:42 Highschool DxD 05:42 sonic x, polecam (a) 05:42 Polecam 05:42 Anime 1/10 05:42 Boku no pico 05:42 10/10* 05:42 Xd 05:43 Nie oglądałem, ale może ty oglądniesz 05:43 Ghost in the Shell to jedyna jakie oglądałem poza pokemonami :v 05:43 NHK ni Youkoso 05:43 Steins Gate 05:44 Usagi Drop 05:44 Itadaki! seieki! 05:44 Uszen (ic) 05:45 (lf) 05:45 To jest na prawdę dobre anime (ic) 05:45 gts ma już wszystko obczajone (lf) 05:45 Polecam też harem time 05:45 (lf) 05:45 Miałem obczajone już 2 lata temu (lf) 05:46 Monster Musume huehuehue 05:46 Monster musume jest akurat dobre ;p 05:47 ależ oczywiście 05:47 Occhichana onaka 05:47 (lf) 05:48 Onii chichi 05:49 Triple HHH 05:49 Dobra koniec xD 05:50 ajm bluł di ba di 05:50 ależ czemu (lf) 05:52 .-. 05:54 Ej 05:54 Oglądałam Boku no Pico 05:54 Słabe. 05:54 Brawo Kyu 05:54 Brawo 05:54 scena z kostką lodu jest 2/10 nie polecam 05:55 #jeszczepaintojuzniemaniak 05:55 Zresztą 05:55 Jak potrzebujecie jakieś takie mocne anime 05:55 To mogę polecić tytuł (lf) 05:56 Sensitive Pornography 05:56 Możecie googlować 05:57 Heh 05:57 Painto Maniak to ty? 05:57 Kupę lat 05:58 >każdy mówi Painto 05:58 >wywal maniak z nicku bo niepotrzebny 05:58 >każdy mówi Painto maniak 05:58 jak żyć 05:58 usuń też painto. 05:58 aha 05:58 kupa śmiechu 05:59 az o/ 05:59 Az <3 05:59 Kyu <3 06:00 pierogi <3 05:58 jak żyć 05:58 usuń też painto. 05:58 aha 05:58 kupa śmiechu 05:59 az o/ 05:59 Az <3 05:59 Kyu <3 06:00 pierogi <3 06:02 Azuś <3 06:03 zw 06:04 Nowo <3 06:05 <3 06:06 Kochać wszystkich 06:06 Nikogo nie oszczędzać 06:06 Sajko <3 06:07 Nowa <3 06:07 Sajko <3 06:07 D[[]]: 06:07 Kyu <3 06:07 <3 06:08 Tho <3 06:08 * ThomsonX włącza zaporę 06:08 D[[]]: 06:08 Uszin <3 06:08 Kuro <3 06:08 Tomeczek <3 06:08 Jajko <3 06:08 x[[]]3 06:10 <3 <3 <3 06:10 Soł macz lof 06:10 Kuro i Jajko i tak nie odpisują .-. 06:10 <3 <3 06:10 NOWUUUŚ <3 06:10 <3 06:10 <3 <3 <3 <3 06:11 Ped nie ma miłości i honoru 06:11 lol 06:11 no nie mam 06:11 ;c 06:11 mozecie sie kochac 06:11 * USZEEN tuli sajko 06:11 pozwalam 06:11 A pamiętasz co było rok temu? :> 06:11 nie 06:11 Mój mężu :. 06:11 mam alzheimera 06:11 :> * 06:12 znamy się? 06:12 owszem 06:12 zapomniałem jak mam na imię 06:12 muszę znaleźć ausweis 06:12 Masz na imię Mariusz 06:12 i jesteś zboczeńcem 06:12 pudzianowski 06:13 xd 06:13 ._. 06:13 No fajnie, dobrze wiedzieć, że mój chatmod jest zboczeńcem. 06:13 xd 06:13 Pięknie. 06:13 pokaz w ktorym miejscu 06:13 xD 06:13 Nadal pamiętam nasz ślub 06:14 Nie będę pokazywać palcami 06:14 coo 06:14 xd 06:14 *rumieniec pedatora* 06:14 tak jak pan jezus powiedział 06:14 fajnie jest 06:15 Fajnie jest być zboczonym Mariuszem Pudzianowskim, który pokazuje małe kotki w piwnicy i bierze ślub z loszką poniżej 15 roku życia? 06:15 Uuuu 06:15 Czuję prokuratora. 06:16 xd 06:16 Psycho <3 06:16 elou 06:16 Wtedy to ja miałam chyba jeszcze 12 latek (lf) 06:16 Piękny czas 06:16 prawo nie działa wstecz 06:16 No pięknie, jeszcze z dziewoją, która łamała COPPA. 06:16 No istny cud. 06:16 o/ 06:16 nie miałem bode 06:16 przepraszam 06:17 Wybaczę, jak zatańczysz jak Temmie. 06:17 Hah xd 06:17 A tak wgl. Jj 06:17 h01 06:17 Temmie to ten straszny piesek? 06:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkox8x1LxQ4 06:17 wiedziałam 06:17 ona mnie przeraża ;-; 06:18 Zbieram hajs na koledż dla Temmie 06:18 Dorzucać się, już. 06:18 Kuro <3 06:18 * Noworoczna oddaje rozum i godność 06:19 monnies﻿, giv mi monnies﻿ 06:19 * USZEEN daje monnies 06:19 ale ja mam tylko 100 złotych ;_; 06:19 * Psychograf daje pisiont groszy 06:20 i to chyba miałam coś za to kupić 06:20 a 06:20 Potrzebuję 1000G 06:20 w sumie to nie wiem co, ale k 06:21 Dobra, czas wgrać nową emotkę 06:21 pewnie z temmie? 06:21 ._. 06:21 Kurde. 06:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j0yyf3EbbV8 tak spędzam niedzielę 06:21 Aż taka przewidywalna jestem? 06:21 Szlag. 06:21 ale ze mnie niegrzeczny jeżyk norbert 06:21 owszem 06:21 Wgraj grillby ;P 06:23 19:19 (renameuser) . . Semanticdrifter (tablica • edycje) renameuser ‎(Nazwa użytkownika „Painto maniak” została zmieniona na „Painto”) huehue 06:23 xd 06:24 http://screenshot.sh/m1Ovk7xjQxqS2 źle ze mną B( 06:27 ja jakoś tyle przegrałem w pokemony 06:27 na moim GBA .-. 06:27 w pokemony!? 06:27 yup 06:27 Ruby 06:28 o/ 06:29 o/ 06:30 (temmie) 06:30 Meh 06:30 (temmie) 06:30 Działa~ 06:32 Działa, trust me, i'm an engineer 06:35 Ktoś chce zjeść moje czekoladki? 06:35 ja 06:35 ;3 06:36 elou 06:36 Przybyłem 06:36 Ejmyyn, Nowo 06:36 "W dniu 29 stycznia 2016 r. bawiliśmy się na karnawałowej dyskotece zorganizowanej przez Samorząd Uczniowski. 06:36 Dzięki disc jockeyowi (jednemu z rodziców)" -ze strony mojej szkoły ;_; 06:37 .v. 06:38 Hey Masky 06:38 Ejmyyn 06:39 Yo 06:40 twoja stara 06:40 o/ 06:41 elou 06:41 zw 06:41 Yo 06:41 Witam ponownie 06:44 keszele geszele kyky 06:45 xd 06:45 Dobra 06:45 Do jutra 06:45 (lf) 06:45 Bye 06:46 Powracam. 06:47 o/ 06:47 o/ ryuuku 06:49 Hej hej :3 06:49 O, Masky jest :D 06:49 Hej masky :> 06:49 Ejmyyn 06:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5GgQvBXAggI 06:58 wtf? 06:59 za coś takiego kick? 06:59 mówiłem żeby już był koniec spamu 06:59 pisałem 07:09 sup 07:09 :T 07:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fw4gwwS-nFI polecam na dobranoc :) 07:09 o, lubię krótkie horrory 07:12 (y) 07:13 jj 07:14 o/ 07:16 Helou 07:16 Ey b0ss 07:17 yo 07:17 8055 * 07:17 N0533 07:17 F3@R 07:17 Nieprawda 07:18 Ja jestem l 07:18 F34R 07:18 I tylko l 07:18 Bo moja tajemnica tkwi w tej jednej kresc 07:18 e 07:19 dobrze 8055 N0533 07:19 Ey b0ss 07:19 I hab a cancer 07:20 o nie 07:21 (temmie) 07:21 o/ 07:22 ♪ bam bam bam bam ♪ 07:22 o/ 07:22 nowa emotka 07:22 Dziewczyna do ktorej wyslalem walentynke pisze mi, ze zaraz zgine xd 07:22 Mam sie bac? 07:22 xd 07:22 bynajmiej 07:22 przygotuj prezesy 07:23 Exi <3 07:23 Qitajcie 07:23 Witajcie* 07:25 (catty) 07:25 (ezt) 07:25 Ex <3 07:25 XD 07:25 Witajcie x2 07:26 Ex moja walentynko <3 07:26 Xd 07:26 ... 07:26 Szlag 07:26 #friendzoned 07:27 xD 07:27 Kyu ma friendzona 07:28 a tak wgl Kyu <3 07:28 <3 07:28 Kyu <3 07:28 Kuro <3 07:28 Az <3 07:28 Nowuś <3 07:28 Kocham Was <3 07:29 x[[]]3 <3 07:29 Tomeczek <3 07:29 ^-^ 07:29 Nowuuuś <3 x[[]]3 07:29 Tomeczku, nie mogę, moje kochanki i kochankowie będą zazdrośni :c 07:30 Ehhh... 07:30 Masz kochanki i kochanków? :< 07:30 To źle? ;-; 07:30 śmiecham :3 07:31 ... 07:31 Lel 07:31 Xd 07:31 Beka xD 07:33 nowa! 07:33 07:33 ? 07:33 ty nierządnico >:( 07:34 .v. 2016 02 14